The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 16
tad 16 the meanie r back :( A/ assadiaries sexteen /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ Alex wakes up the next day in his bed and all the others are alredy gone. He sees Harry also in bed and asks where the others are. "Where the others are?" "They are eating breakfast, they have an early class that we don't." he explanationed. "Oh that's cool." Alex says. "Do you know if Draco has that class?" "No he doesn't." Harry answers knowkinkly because he's spied on Draco's schedule (A/N But that's not stalking because he loves him like Edward and Bella!) "Cool lets go talk to him then!" "What? Wait no I don't want to I'm not ready..." But Alex is already dragging him out of bed. However he realizes they're both naked so he first takes them to the bathroom where they have a quick shower (and seeing Harry naked made Alex a bit horny so he also does a little bit more :P ) and then get dressed and go to the Slytherin tower. ...BUT THEY NEED THE PASSWORD! :O "Do you know the password?" Alex asks askingly. "No." "OK I'll try using my powers than." And he tries and hears the voice of the portrait guarding the tower (A/N the movies never showed how you got in the Slytherin tower so I assume it's like in Gryffidnor OK?). "WTF your not in this house." The portrait says. "Yeah well let me in or I'll cut you into so many shred that no one will ever can fix you." Alex threatens casually. "OK" The portrait glees (AN Like Glee which is a stupid show like this portrait there's not even any sex scene! :( ) and opens. There they meet four pretty girls (no homo) one with black hair and topaz eyes and the other with grey hair and. "Hi I'm Twila Beatiful Psyco Topaz but call me Twila" the first moe said. "And I'm Milena." the other one said. "I'm Atlantiana Rebeckah Loren but call me Tiana or Tiaa." Tiaba emoes. "And I'm Queen Ariana Erehaha Celestia Twilight Sparkle Heffalump Chives SilverDove Seagull, but you can just call me Ariana!" Ariana screamed at the top of her lungs. "OMG you're bad guys if you're in slytherin." Harry screams. "Nooooo!" Milean sauys. "Thats just cuz where metal." "Oh ok then metal is cool." Alex says. "You know where Draco is?" "Yeah he's being tortured by the meanies over there as usual because hes gay." She was pointing to the back of the tower where two bitchy slutty girls were beating (magically) a hot blonde guys. "WHos that" Alex says." "Thats Joan and Helena their religious fanatics." "OMG thats evil and templary and stuff." "Let's stop them!" Alex yells. Harry Milena Tiana Ariana Twila all too their wands out and shot the whores and Alex ran and tried to stab them but.. THEN TELEPORTED AWAY! "What thats so random." Ariana says. "Thats because their our new recruits!" An evil laugh says. It was... TIGERANNE !!! /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ AN Yoko Ono! Not her again! She keeps ruining my beautiful story :( Characters *Alex *Harry *Draco *Edward (mentioned) *Bella (mentioned) *Twila *Ariana Seagull *Tiana *Helena *Joan *Tigeranne Notes *Milena is mentioned here as a student in Gryffindor; however, she already joined the group previously. This continuity flaw is never explained. Chapter 16